Scattered Swarm
by Kamon772
Summary: Cpt. Gundam saved Neotopia from the BaguBagu's petrifying effect by reverse the effect. However unexpected side effect scattered normal BaguBagu to various different dimensions. One of these various dimension was that of Avatar the Last Airbender
1. Chapter 1: Katara

Inspired by Short One Shot Drabble Scattered Swarm by lz0291 over at DeviantArt site

In the span of only about a year Katara had gone from novice waterbender to a master waterbender. She was not was not even normal one at that as she was probably the only other known person in the world to have the ability to bloodbend in addition to being able bend her own sweat.

Currently she stood on small platform in the middle of small body of water in the South Pole. She showed just how skilled she was with bending water as she went though countless complex motions that could only come from someone that had mastered their craft

Looking on at what could only be called poetry in motion was a master artisan that was tasked with making a statue of Katara to sit in the middle of the new city that was being constructed. There had been a flow of people that had left the Northern Tribe or those that had been captive were just happy they could finally returning home. With all these new arrival along with those that just wanted to be in the place where the waterbending teacher of the Avatar called home. The relatively small village was overwhelm thus plans to expand were put into motion to make them similar to their sister tribe in the North Pole. Of course the original village and villagers that lived there before Katara became world famous was still there. Kanna or as she better known around the world know as Gran Gran became go to person about stories of Katara's and Sokka's childhood and as well Pakku her second husband.

However as the artisan stood there watching her he felt that this herculean task was something that he would never be able to accomplish in his lifetime as he felt no one was skilled enough to do justice to Katara and make a statue worthy of her.

He felt that even if Toph (one of the greatest earthbender alive today and possibly ever along with Bumi) had her sight along with his skills as an artisan earthbender that it would be a impossible task to do.

Hybrid Pigs would fly before anything human or spirit could capture the beauty and detail of Katara waterbending as statue.

Katara was starting to wonder if what she was doing was too complex for the artisan as she was simply told to do her best as he wanted to see her just what she was capable of so he could get grasp of just how this statue of her was going to look. So when she began and noticed that he was not saying anything at all after while having lose herself in showing off her skills. She was about to when she felt that something had worked it way pass her water and stung right in the neck.

That when it happened the sight that was poetry in motion was no longer in motion as everything just stopped around Katara including the water she was currently bending at the moment. The master waterbender herself show only small signs of even being aware of this even happening as her eyes which were closed and completely focus on her controlling the water. Were now open and staring directly at him with her mouth open like she was about to ask something yet the words were never able to leave her mouth before time froze around her.

For the artisan time as well seem to stand still as he was completely caught off guard by what he could only claim was miracle granted by the spirits themselves.

However this 'miracle of the spirits' would soon show that it was not over when he noticed what happened next as Katara started losing her color as well everything around that been frozen in time. Soon what stood before him was not a master waterbender in the middle of showing off her mastery over waterbending.

No what stood before him now was the statue he thought would have been impossible to make in regards of the skills anyone in this world or the spirit world had.

As if in a trance or daydream they wonder over to the stone Katara and gently ran their hand across her stone face amazed at the detail and smoothness of the stone. Everything down to the smallest detail was visible in this statue with the expectation of her eyes which were now just blank orbs but even they were perfectly done. Beyond her face everything else was perfect as the smallest detail. From the individual strains of hair 'craved' in the solid mass her hair had become down to the her aspect of her clothing was visible and stone as well. In addition the hardest part beyond the sheer detail in her petrified face and hair was that of the water which almost look like solid ice it was so perfect.

Quickly grabbing a team of Polar Bear Dog he had the statue loaded up onto a sled and then took it off to his workshop where he marveled at stone bender for hours. Though before he did that he found out what had made the impossible possible in almost a instant. A small bug like creature that apparently stung Katara in her neck and was about to die before he managed to save its life.

After marveling over the statue it had created the artisan came to decision this statue crafted from life itself (since it was Katara turned to stone after all) would serve as his gift to the South Water Tribe as their promised statue of Katara. Of course by this time he no longer care that by doing this Katara would be stuck as a statue but she was now a masterpiece of a sculpture and to turn her back would be crime against art itself in his book.

So he covered up her disappearance just saying she had vanished after showing off her skills for him. That the statue he promised the Southern Water Tribe would go to her village and not the city as he returned the money. He had something far more important then money and to accepted that money would be something he felt Katara would not have wanted (nor did she know about since WAS the statue after all) and would harm his pride as an artisan even more then it already was. He was already taking the credit for this miracle of miracles created by strange bug that now follow his command. To take the money on top of that would just full him with a guilty that he did not want to bare. Rather strange considering what he allow to happen to Katara though.

Thus a year later the statue Katara had become was placed in the middle of the Southern Water Tribe Village she grew up in as monument to what she accomplished in her short lifetime before vanishing into thin air never to be seen again. Little was anyone other then the artisan aware she was seen and admired everyday by those that saw her standing in the middle of her hometown, a monument to herself for herself


	2. Chapter 2: The Bei Fong Family

Negima Uzumaki for reviewing this story

cabrera1234 and Negima Uzumaki for adding this story to their favorite story and story alert

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The artisan bender that had 'created' the Katara statue that stood in the middle of her home village was pacing around the room he was staying on a boat heading towards the Earth Kingdom. It was rather easy to convince Chief Hakoda and his family that the incredibly lifelike and detailed statue that he had given them was in no way connected to his missing daughter. It was not that hard really as he had reputation for making some of the best statues in the world after all, so the while they question him on how he had managed to make something so incredibly detail in only one year. He simply told it was a gift to craft a statue like this from life itself he explained to them. They of course had no idea how literal he was being when he said this but since there has never been any reports of an earthbender actually turning someone to stone, so they took him at his word.

As they laid in bed looking at the creature that was the true creator of 'The Dancing Master of Water' the title that he had decided on calling the transformed Katara. The BaguBagu he had rescued that day seem to follow his every command almost like it understood that he had saved itself life and was repaying that debt by serving him. Various other 'statues' were now dotting the Southern Water Tribe as well in addition the main attraction this small little bug had made Katara into. Of course there were only a number of people that had this creature could go after before reaching the limit. It would be very unlikely that anyone would believe he could more then one statue that was the same magnitude of the Katara 'statue' in only a year's time. They only bought his story so easily because he told them that he spend time working her statue every day. The others 'statues' that dotted the village would one he had done in his spare time as he never wanted his skill or focus to dull thus he did those to be constantly in the zone.

He knew that the BaguBagu he saved had to have been some kind of gift that he was given as he make statue that inspire people and cause them to gaze in awe at the sheer perfection of each of them for years to come. This was earth bending should be used mostly for instead of fighting. To creature marvel of which the world has never seen before as this was his dream the reason he had tolled so hard to become the master artisan earthbender that he was today. A world where not only earthbender but all kinds of bender used their craft to make the world a more beautiful place filled with artwork beyond his wildness imagination. With the BaguBagu at his side he might exactly see his dream come true or at least set the ground work for it.

He knew there was only two people in this world that might be able to at least suspect that something was off about the statues he given to the small Southern Water Tribe village. He had the talent and reputation to claim that something as masterful as petrified Katara was done by his hand.

The two people that the artisan bender was worried about committing a crime against art itself and jeopardizing his dream in learn that Katara statue was not just a statue but girl herself turn stone, are King Bumi and Toph Bei Fong. The old crazed king was not something he had to really worry about as it was unlikely he would be heading to the South Pole anytime soon as it was far too cold up there and despite his youthfulness as he was the second known oldest person alive today(Guru Pathik being the oldest at 150). Going to such an extremely cold climate could not be good for his overall health as the shift might too much for him. Running around in the Earth Kingdom like he does have no ill effect on his 113 year old body because it well adjusted to climates of the his homeland. Just seeing a picture would not be enough to capture the sheer perfection of the stoned Katara nor realize that she was not done by human's or spirit's hands

The other however was more of problem. Toph was young and though she would literally be blind at the poles because the ground is under untold amount of snow and ice. Plus she would have to wear shoes while there to keep her feet from freezing over and falling off because of frost bite. However regardless of these things if she taken to the Katara's home village, all she had to do was touch Katara's stone body to know that something is wrong. The sheer amount of detail and the very crafting of the stone itself, someone who is so close to the earth would more then likely be able to tell that there something off. This could lead to Toph coming after him for question about what happen to Katara. Though even if she did ask him the same question that others had asked him before he would answer the same way and Toph would not be able to detect that he was lying because he was not.

The artisan bender really did believe that Katara had vanished after she had shown off her skills to him. For he no longer consider the statue currently on display in Katara's hometown was even human. It was a work of art that was meant to be on display for the everyone else to marvel at the perfection created by the BaguBagu. Crafted from life was not a lie even since that really what happened Katara herself became the statue so that was no lie. However Toph might keep drilling him until she got the answers she wanted as after touching her stone form she would already know the truth because of her skills as earthbender.

So he had come up with a plan to keep her from ruining a work of art that no mortal nor spirit would ever be able to reproduce ever in his mind. He would just have to ensure that Toph would never be able to make contact with the Katara statue and he knew the perfect method to he fell asleep dreaming of how it might turn out.

Meanwhile...

Toph Bei Fong had just returned to the Earth Kingdom herself after another trip around most of the world. Shortly after the war and party at the Jasmine Dragon everyone went there separate ways. Leaving her alone as she was the only one in the group that did not have someone and that really did not bother her too much. Though they each offer her the opportunity to go with them because she would feel like a third wheel, she declined their offers. They had just won hundred year war and did not have to worry about getting chased (or be the chaser in Mai's and Zuko's cases) anymore. The couples that her friends had formed between themselves could enjoy the peace they well deserved as winning the war was only the beginning as keep the peace and dealing with their new found status as war heroes would kick in soon or later. So of course Toph took her own advice use the chance to just travel the world going to places knew about from books (that had been read to her of course) before her own new status and responsibilities fully kicked in. She traveled all over the place minus the poles as not only would not she been able to see clearly in snow but her feet would mostly freeze since she did not own a pair of shoes.

Last she hear about the South Pole was that some artisan earthbender she recommended was heading up there to work on making a statue of Katara. She wonder just what type of statue would get done eventually and if it was good enough she would go up there possibly to 'see' it for herself. Figuring out how to pull of making really good statue of Katara was not her problem yet apparently the guy had managed to pull it off she heard nothing but good thing about the statue he made. In addition to how he actually refuse to take the money he was given for the job.

Of course when it came to dealing with things Toph had her own problem to deal with that extended beyond simply her role in the new post war world. There was the question of her parents and weather or not she should go back to them. Part of her was worried that even though she had not only taught the Avatar earthbending, created a new form of bending, played a huge role in ending the war. Hell she even help take down an entire fleet of airship along with Sokka and Suki. However despite all of this she was worried that her parent would still see her as that defenseless blind girl.

That was why she was out here in the area where she first taught Aang Earthbending just having a blast doing what she did best. Though while she was just playing around thought of that artisan earth bender came to mind. She only really knew him because he had done a job for her parents once before when she was younger and just starting out as the Blind Bandit. The way she felt him looking at her with her 'sight' as she pretend to be novice in front of Yu kind of made her wonder if he would actually knew she was better then she was letting on.

Clearly that from her mind she decided that maybe she take a crack at making something as she already had once created a entire mini replica of Ba Sing Se out of sand back during their stay at Ember Island(complete with mini Earth King and Bosco). So stretching her arms, legs, and cracking her knuckles she decided to get too and recreated the scene from Earth Rumble VI where she had first met Aang.

The easiest part to remake was the ring itself and though she did not realize it she had created two seat on the right side of the ring. Next came the hardest part as though she was technically able to see her surrounding thanks to the her earthbending she was still blind. So when she went about making stone replica of Aang there was only so much that she could do as she never really tired something like this before. Miniature person and bear she created in sand Ba Sing Se did not really have that much detail to them as they really did not need it. She could go off her memory and recreate their likeness based off that.

Though a life size statue was different as she barely could describe in that much detail what she looked like herself. Sure she get the basic stuff down but when it came more fine details she would be at loss. Aang well he was pretty difficult to make a statue of because his footstep were so light she only had vague image of what his outline looked like. Then there things like his arrow tattoos which she had no idea how to recreate since they just something that on his skin not really a part of it. So she just went with basic statue based off what she knew.

This was when the artisan bender had come into the area. Though Toph may have recommended him she was unaware that artisan bender of his caliber could make their feet so light that they rivaled those of the airbender and since she was too preoccupied with working on her stone Aang replica. It was at this point that the artisan bender was having second thought as he did not know Toph was capable of doing something like this. She was creating something out earth that rivaled his own skills as she was not adept at earth bending as simply means of defensive but as art as well. However she posed too big a threat to his plans thus this was the only way to ensure she would screw it up. He released the BaguBagu to fly over in her direction and seal her fate and place in the world just like it had with Katara's over a year early.

With her Aang replica complete she then move into one of her usual fighting stance, where her feet were firmly planted on the ground with her legs spread out just enough so that she could move with moments notice from slide to slide. Barely needing to having her feet leave the ground more then necessary. Her arms at her side with elbows facing upwards and hands sticking straight up with the fingers pressed together looking like her hands were blade. She had rather determined look on her face as that fight against Aang was one of the only few solo fights she had ever loss in her life. Toph was just about to make her move when heard a buzzing sound coming towards. If she could have seen what was coming towards her she might have move from her spot or at least do more then try to blow it away with quick rock before returning to her stance.

The rock she threw flew by the BaguBagu missing it by inches as it went to carry out its objective, stinging Toph right in her shoulder. Once that had happened the artisan could only watch in amazement as the same process that had transformed Katara into the work of art she now was currently, was now working its magic on Toph.

Toph never even stood a chance against the BaguBagu's petrifying liquid as it entered her system. She did not even realized that she had been stung as the moment it happened the effect spread across her body like wildfire in dried out field. It would seem that Toph's close connection to the earth in this case proved to be a negative as it only supercharge the transformation making something that usually at least take a minute or more to actually fully take effect. Do it thing almost instantly Toph was captured in the moment between finishing one attack and returning to her usual stance. One arm caught in the motion of returning form while her body was had after began shifting itself to stance it never fully taken again thank to the BaguBagu.

What stood before the artisan bender now was statue of Toph that was caught in the moment showing off her mastery of neutral jing, someone who waits and listens before striking. Struck in amazement once again at the work his little fellow had done he gave the creature praise and restore it normal like he seem to need to do every time it created a master piece.

Circling around the stone Toph as he no longer had to worry about her detected him as she was completely obviously to the world around her being that she was just a statue after all. The detail, the expression, the feeling that he got from the now petrified earthbending master were almost overloading for his system. Thanks to the BaguBagu Toph had once again done something do earthbender before her even the badgermoles or the avatar themselves had managed to do. She was now fully and totally at one with her element though she did not know this as she was just statue after all.

However taking a close look at her and taking time to feel how her body was now that it was made of stone, something he could not really do with Katara. That being because she had petrified surrounding her and keeping him from doing this. Toph on the other hand had never to keep the artisan bender from railing his hands all over her body from her blank orbs that once her eyes yet still had so much detail in them even for blind person. Her small breast that would never grow as thank her never starting puberty as she quite possibly a late bloomer. Those fine and detailed hands which she used direct around her element like it was part of her though now she was a part of it. Then there was the area of her body that she never liked anyone touch just at random, her feet. Oh what marvel they were as he knew these were her window to the world as she 'saw' the world around thanks to her feet thus they very important to her. Touching them in the stone state send jolt through his body as for some reason the level of detail seem almost even more detail here, just like how with Katara her stone arms seem the most detail part of her petrified body. Though there was something not right here as she facing in the direction of where BaguBagu stung her but he moved her around so that now she was facing directly at the stone replica of Aang and with some adjustment was made to look like it was the target of her attack instead.

After he did this he noticed something different about Toph then with Katara. While Katara was made of type of stone that was very resist to erosion, cold weather, and despite being very sturdy had the appearance of being gentle and fragile rock. Toph was literally embodiment of earthbender as statue but the type of stone she was now made of was unknown to him. Then it hit him a one of kind earthbender like Toph Bei Fong had turned into a one of kind statue that was like nothing available on this world at present. Toph was a statue that was made entirely of meteorite rock, same as her bracelet which she still wore underneath her normal clothes and could actually been seen if one looked close at the arm she normally wore it. Of course it did not stand out very much any more since her entirety of her being and clothes were now made of the same material.

Once he was done examining Toph statue again, he moved on the Aang one that she had created and thought it was pretty well down for someone that was only able to see the outline of people. The plan that the artisan bender had worked like a charm as Toph would no longer pose a threat to reveal the fact that Katara statue was the real person turned to stone, because she too was now a statue.

Yet what he did not expect was for her to actually create a scene that he could use himself. So carefully removing the ring that had petrified Toph and replica Aang statue from the ground and moved it over to his workshop near Gaoling. Then he went about carrying out the next phase of his plan as Toph may not be reveal his secret but he did not want her just stay locked away somewhere but out on display for everyone to marvel and her just like they did with Katara.

This where her parents came into play as he was use them as part of his to have Toph statue seem as nothing more then ordinary statue and that despite being so life like and detail had nothing to do with Toph's disappearance. Little did she know that her parents were actually trying to get in touch with her as traveling around alone like she had been doing had made it somewhat hard to get a hold of her as no one really knew where she would be and for how long. They wanted to apologize as they have come to see the error of their ways and wanted their daughter back in their lives. She did not have to stay with them if she did not want to but Lao and Poppy at least wanted her to know that she was always be welcome as long as she desired to stay and they would not hold here if she did not want stay.

This change of heart came around when the Boulder of all people came to the Bei Fong estate wanting to extend his thanks for what she had done and causing him to realize what where he place in life should be. The reason he came to her parents place as he had feeling that she would eventually come back as he had run into her awhile back before she left on her trip around the world(minus places she could not 'see' like the poles). He had not been able to say what he wanted back then so he left that message with her parent. When they started going on their rant about how defenseless and helpless Toph was well the Boulder was not standing for that. He put the two of them in their place and force them to acknowledge that she was more then capable of handling herself. In addition to inform them that it was their 'defenseless and helpless' that help take down an entire fleet with her metalbending which she created herself.

This when the artisan came by offering to give them set of statue that would be a recreation of their daughter's fatefully first meeting with the Avatar. If word got around that they had this then just maybe Toph would come home to give them a second chance, which what her parnets were thinking. Thus they readily agreed to it and offered him a fortune but he turned it down claiming he was going to do only for the sake of bring a family back together. Little were they aware that Toph was on her way home already but would never make there and be aware of that fact because she had been turned to stone by the artisan's BaguBagu.

Yet if Toph was a statue made entirely of meteorite rock how would that be explained away as there was not just large quantity of that material just lying around. Well in what some might call dumb luck or the artisan called the spirits being on his side for his fulfilling his goal. Another meteorite stuck the planet not too far away from where he found and petrified Toph. Taking this space rock into his possession he was able to tell the Bei Fong he would use it to make the Toph statue so it would stand out amongst her surrounding to make her the focal point of the piece.

He had no need to make something that he already had stored safely away in his workshop as the only thing he really worked on for the next four years was three other statues that he would have on display with Toph.

The first year was spend working on adding the details to stone replica the avatar. He knew that he could not have match the perfection of stone Toph but that was not what he was trying to do. He just did his best and would claim that the since Toph was the suppose to be the center of the piece he purposefully worked the most on her so would stand out the most.

However the other two that he would claim to spend the next two years on where Toph's own parents. For the artisan noticed what the two chairs might represent even if Toph herself had been aware that she had even created them. They might be her wanting to had her parents there when she was fighting as the Blind Bandit supporting what she loved to do and found that she was really go at. Rather then assuming because she was blind that she was unable to do anything on her own.

So then after the first year he invited the two Bei Fongs over for a secret viewing as long as that they were alone and no one was aware or inform of it. To say they were amazed by the sight of statue they had no idea was truly their daughter petrified was what he would have expected. Both Lao and Poppy were absolutely sure that something like this would mostly certainly capture their daughter's attention (even though she really standing right in front of them). This were he informed them of his plan of more then simply having a recreation of that fateful day be out on display. He offered them a something he claimed would make the piece perfect and show them to the two seat that were positioned right behind Toph like they were in her corner. There he told Toph's parents to pretend as if they were cheering for their daughter to win this fight. The reason he gave them would be that he then use this as the base for statues to sit in those chairs. They would serve as possible proof of them having really change their ways rather then just ploy to lure her back to be the daughter they wanted her to be not who she really was.

Poppy was all for it as she cheered as if she had actually been there herself getting really into as it would seem that Toph inherited a majority of her personality for her mother. She had been just like her daughter when she was younger. Though the life of high society women and maternal instinct to protect her child especially know that she was blind really mellow her out a little too much she realized as got fully in the act of pretending cheer for Toph.

Lao on the other hand was the exact opposite as apparently fatherhood cause him to become more serious and less like his former self which was actually a lot like Aang in many ways. He did not want to cage up Toph like he had all he truly wanted was for her to be safe as he could not imagine the danger of being blind top with possibly having her mother's old ways.

The artisan was amazed at this sort of role reversal her parent had gone though yet still managed to release his BaguBagu. Shortly afterwards the workshop went quite as there were no longer cheering coming from Lao or Poppy. All there was in the place was utter silence as no one made a move or a sound. The artisan broke the silence when he began laughing and graduating his partner BaguBagu on what he saw as another job well done.

Lao and Poppy were now nothing more then stone statue stuck in the moment of cheering for their daughter. He then went over to the now petrified parents and patting them both on the shoulder informing them that they had been reunited with their daughter and the three of them would not be separated again.

The final and four year was just him selling off his meteorite as he claimed it was putting the final touches on his latest masterpiece but that was only because he had turn all three Bei Fongs to stone thus he need to wait three years to avoid anyone catching on as he claimed last time it took a year to 'create' his Katara statue. So ones of entire Bei Fong family would take three time as along. Even though he had added her parents to be statue that were sitting right behind her Toph was still the focal point of the piece.

As what people thought happen to the Bei Fongs now that they were all statue of stone. Well Toph was still thought to be roaming the world after having second thoughts about going home. Lao and Poppy were thought to be missing as they just could take anymore and went out in search of their daughter on their own without paying anyone this time around to possibly serve as proof they have changed.

He called the piece the donated to the city Gaoling that would 'Bei Fongs and the Avatar' display in courtyard of what was once the Bei Fong Estate but had later been turned into the largest Bending Academy in the world.

The statue of Toph like Katara before her had served to make much bigger influence on the people of the world. Toph became a role model to all sort of people just like Katara had. Only rather then just appealing to those that come mostly from small village, Toph's appeal effect everyone from all walks of life. From disapproving that short people or girl in general would not make good master earthbenders. To how she managed to not only come to terms with being blind but actually find that her blindness is what lead her to discover one of her greatest strength use bending as way of getting around her eyes not working and even creating a whole new form of bending itself in metal bending.

Of course while there were people that never met them looked at statues of the Bei Fongs and Katara and getting inspiration and hope for bright future. There were those like Aang, friends, and those that personal knew them only wonder what they had vanished too without a trace. While the artisan bender had no guilt or anything eating at him about what he had done as he truly did not care about any of that as both Bei Fongs and Katara had been made into works of art. In his mind that was far more important and have far bigger influence as statue.


	3. Chapter 3: Azula

I would like to thank to thedarkpokemaster for reviewing this story

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Six years. That had been the amount of time that had passed since the artisan bender had managed to find the BaguBagu who turned Katara to stone while in the process of showing off her waterbending mastery. The next 'masterpiece' which was the entire Bei Fong Family had taken four years to set up so that his cover story was believable and no one asked unwanted questions. That would mostly deal with the life like quality of the three of the four statues (Avatar Aang one being an actual statue from the start).

The next year the artisan spend that dotting Gaoling with other statues mostly upon request of someone. Like maybe say a husband asking for a statue made of his wife. Of course he would then after decent amount of time hand him a literal statue of their wife. If said husband begin asking too many question then a new 'statue' would be given over the city along the statue of the wife.

While people might have thought he was granting requests at random that was not really the case as he made sure that the people he would chose from had no one within the Gaoling related to them or that close either. So that if they did not buy the cover story then when they vanished and statue of them appeared given to the city itself. No one would really question or second guess anything at all.

Moving on he was wondering around the Earth Kingdom trying to think of what his next 'gift' to the world should be. As the Bei Fong Family was not so much one as it was merely a way to prevent an act against art itself from taking place. He managed to turn it into one after seeing the sight that Toph had set up herself before she was added to it herself along with her parents later on.

Though he was not making any money off these statues, since his now warped ideal did not allow him to accept any money for them (warped because he had no problem turning people into statues though). What he had was just enough to get by and it was based off the meteorite he had found which would keep his travel expenses and others things fully stock for quite some time now.

The artisan had an idea that maybe he should have someone from the Fire Nation be the center piece of his next master piece. The Water Tribe had one and the Earth Kingdom had three in sense (with one being the focal point), so why not find someone from the Fire Nation. As the Air Nomads would be difficult since was only one known one in the world.

"But who should it be" the artisan said looking toward the BaguBagu he rode in a pocket on his shirt.

The small bug like gundam gave no respond to their master as they did not have one since they merely followed his orders.

This when he hear someone apparently arguing seemingly with themselves about something. Creeping closer and closer to the them using a similar method to how they managed to get close to Toph (even though she was someone distracted at the moment) without them noticing him.

There he saw someone that no one had seen for over three years as according to stories she vanished into the Forgetful Valley after a confrontation with her brother after they apparently learned their mother was still alive and living as different person with no memories of them.

Former Earth Queen, former leader of the Da Li, and former Fire Nation princess. Those were just some of the title this person had held in their short life but now they were seen as merely Azula the mentally unstable sister of Fire Lord Zuko. How she managed to travel from all the way to the Earth Kingdom from that part of the Fire Nation was unknown.

Overlooking her, the artisan was guessing this was her dealing with the voices in her head. The one she swore that she was hearing according to the various rumors that spread while she traveled with her brother, Sokka, Suki, and the avatar in search of Ursa. Tempers flared as she said to have taken shots at both Aang and Sokka for worrying too much about helping Zuko with their missing mom when Katara was missing herself.

If she were fully in her right mind then the danger she posed to revealing the that his masterpieces as the actually people they are modeled after. Happened to be as high as Toph getting too close. He for the most part like many others in the world had wrote her off as just being crazy now having suffered a mental breakdown when things stopped going her way all the time. Expecting perfection from everyone around you including yourself could be very dangerous. Unable to handle when the people she held closest to her did not meet up to her high expectation of them she lost it.

It was known by most of the world now that Azula had probably place all her trust and faith in three people, Her father, Mai, and Ty Lee. Looking back on it this could be clearly seen as despite having a entire nation at her disposal the two people she chose for her team were her childhood friends. With her father it was obvious that she was a daddy's girl however many wonder if that were her reaction to feeling rejected by her mother Ursa.

The voices seem to be dealing with how she viewed her mother and how felt she was viewed by her. Maybe she went to her father because she felt rejected by her mother and relationship that would develop between her brother and Iroh were result of this as well (possibly feeling just as rejected by them as well).

Many were worried that Azula being left out on her own would cause trouble for Fire Nation as they would try to overthrow Zuko as Fire Lord. Which would have been true early on in his start as their leader as he was a banished prince turned traitor. However when the truth about the start of the war, Ozai own rise to power, and finally what was planned for the Earth Kingdom became not only public but common knowledge. While Azula's image had been changed so that she was now view more as the mentally unstable sister of Zuko then the prodigy she was during the war.

Azula then started yelled at the what he guessed she saw as her mother. There were claims that she would start yelling at thin air or at reflective surface claiming she see Ursa in them. Whatever happened when she was actually before the real Ursa and not the illusion of her (birthed from her psychosis most likely) were clearly effecting her.

Watching her, the artisan saw something that really peaked his interest and this was something that he could not turn down. The scene was too perfect and seeing as how despite all her yelling no one was coming or did he hear the sound of people nearby either. Thus seeing the that the coast was clear he sent his BaguBagu towards Azula to strike.

So lost in her own world, Azula never saw it coming as she was struck and quickly her body changed from that flesh and blood to one of solid stone. The scene that the artisan bender thought was merely too good to let up was one of Azula demand that 'Ursa' prove that her claim to love her more now in order to make for not doing so then. Though because he did not suffer from Azula's psychosis (not to say he might not suffer from his own) he could not see what she had but it had apparently left her in shock as she staring at 'Ursa' as seem her illusion hugging her. Something the earth bender thought from judging how her body was now that Azula was nothing more then just stone statue.

Looking over her from head to toe, it was clear that he could just merely leave her be like this. Similar to the when he turned Toph to stone there was something else needed to complete this piece, as surely it would not do with managed to get the real Ursa to hug Azula thus completely the image that at the time only existed within her mind.

Though the artisan had decided that he wanted the real Ursa to complete the Azula piece. That was easier said then done. It was far easier to get Toph's parents then would be to get Azula's. They were looking to make up with their daughter so he was able to convince them to go along with his idea to attract their child back them. Even though she was standing before then it was not like they would know that as who would expect her to be a statue or even that was possible for one to be turned to stone in the first place. 


End file.
